Different Yet Same
by NoobsFiction
Summary: Hi guys. This is a fanfic about Kyouko and Ayano. They are black and white. they are red and blue. They are light and darkness. They are order and rebel. they are 0 and 1. they are different. and yet, do they completed themselves without each other? AyanoxKyouko. I don't own Yuruyuri.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my new fanfic! Sorry if I lied about that there will be no update until 8** **th** **Desember 2015, but I managed sometimes to write this fanfic( by the way, my other fanfics are Angel Beats and Clannad one. You can check it out.) and don't worry, I watched this one, so I know what happened(but I don't watch s3 one, maybe in a week). Sorry if it's bad, out of character(OOC?), or messed up. Your review will definitely help me. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Different Yet Same

First Encounter

* * *

It's a normal day for the amusement club, although it's still a week after they started their school. Toshinou Kyouku is drawing manga,Funami Yui is reading a manga, ,Yoshikawa Chinatsu is sitting beside Yui, half attention to the manga and half attention to her beloved senpai, and Akaza Akari is drinking tea,although she blended with the background and forgotten by the members because of her lack of presence. Akari decided to end the silence.

"Kyouko-chan, can you give some papers? I want to draw something." Akari said with a bit of bored tone.

"Eh, Akari? Since when you came here?" Kyouko asked while handing some papers, apparently forgot that she is there.

"That's so mean! I have been here for quite a while. I came with Chinatsu-chan, remember?" Akari said while begged a little to Chinatsu. Chinatsu then took a glance at her, she also surprised to see Akari.

"A-Akari-chan? When did you get here?" Chinatsu said, also forgotten about her presence.

"Uguu…" Akari said weakly and sobbed comically. After some minutes, she started to draw something.

Kyouko took a look at her drawing. It's already finished but the background is still not completed. Akari still continued to draw the background. It's a girl drawing. She looks around her 13-14 years old. She has long brown hair which reached her upper back and a pair of golden-yellow eyes.

"Akari-chan, what are you drawing?" Kyouko asked her.

"Um….I just draw a person." Akari said while she though "Finally someone noticed me!" She squealed happily inside.

"Is she your dream girl?" Kyouko teased her because it's look like Akari put all of her effort at it. It's true based on how flawless she drew the girl face. She drew her face with almost razor precision. The girl face structure is really good. Big but not too big eyes, smooth eyebrows, quite sharp eyelashes, small yet enticing lips, and a happy smile that completed that face. And her body build is also very good, small waist, slim and smooth legs, not too high, and her chest is quite big for her age, but not as big as Himawari's.

"K-Kyouko-chan!" Akari said embarrassed and looked away while blushed. Yui and Chinatsu then took an interest in her drawing.

"Well, looks like you put all of your efforts in it." Yui said while smiled a little impressed by her drawing.

"I never knew you can draw something very good ,especially a girl,Akari-chan." Chinatsu said and also teased her.

"Uguu…." Akari managed to said that while her blush deepen.

Then immediately someone opened the club door. After the tea club disbanded, Almost nobody came to the club place. So definitely a surprise to see someone came to the club place. The girl has a long purple hair which tied in a ponytail and purple eyes. She looks very angry. Behind her there is also a girl with short white hair and indigo colored eyes. She wore a glasses. On contrast with the purple hair who looked very angry, this girl is very calm, even smiled. They both wear the student council band on their hand.

"Toshinou Kyouko!" The girl with the purple hair yelled.

"Vice president-san?!" Both Akari and Chinatsu said.

"Sorry for intruding." The girl with silver hair said and bowed a little.

"It's okay, Ikeda-san." Yui said while Kyouko asked the girl with purple hair with her usual tone "What is it, Sugiura-chan?"

"How did you manage to beat me in my test again?! I studied very hard for it!" Ayano said, obviously not happy. She showed Kyouku her own and her test. It's a math test and while Ayano managed to score A+, Kyouko got A+++( the teacher almost give her the not existed S mark).

"I studied last night, that's all." Kyouko replied nonchalantly.

"What!?" Ayano said surprised. Kyouko usually fell asleep on the class because she drew Mirakurun until late. Ayano suspected that there is no way Kyouko can get mark that high, except in 2 conditions. Kyouko was pretending to sleep or she is a genius. Based on the evidence, Kyouko actually slept in the class because it's very hard to wake her up. So in the conclusion, Kyouko is a genius.

"Kyouko-chan/senpai is a genius!?" Both Akari and Chinatsu said.

Kyouko just grinned slyly at Ayano.

Ayano then tell them another reason why she came "And why you are in the Tea Ceremony club room? It's already disbanded!"

"This is not Tea Ceremony club." Kyouko said "This is….." She started to spun around then make a gesture of introducing something" The Amusement club!" She said and then immediately there is a confetti popped on the background.

"What the…." Yui said unamused and mentally facepalm while Chinatsu and Akari sweated a little.

"This isn't official club. This club must disband! And who said that you can use this club room?!" Ayano said still angry.

"Now now, let's make a deal." Kyouko said and walked toward Ayano "If I can beat you in the next test, I'm allowed to use this place and you will join the amusement club. And if I lose….." Kyouko said and put her face just about 30 cm away from her. Ayano started to sweat and blushed, surprised by her act "You can disband this group .or you can decide what to do with us. Deal?".

"Kyouko-chan!" Akari objected her idea. But her objection fell to the deaf ears.

Immediately Chitose glasses spark and she started to open her glasses. She started to fantasizing about Kyouko and Ayano. Ayano

"What if Toshinou-san lose lose to Ayano-chan…." Chitose though.

 _Chitose's fantasy_

" _Ah, I lose to you, Ayano-chan…" Kyouko said submissively._

" _Hey, don't worry, Kyouko-chan. Even if I lose, I still win." Ayano said happily._

" _H-How?" Kyouko asked confused._

" _All I want is just to be with you. So even if I lose, I still can be with you everyday." Ayano cheered her up._

" _Ayano-chan…" Kyouko said and then both of them leaned closer to each other. The space between them started to close. Their lips became closer and closer and then blur…._

 _Real world_

"Ah, they are so cute together! I definitely support them!" Chitose squealed happily inside and she started to have a nosebleed.

"Ikeda-san!" Yui panicked and hand over a tissue box to her.

"Ah, arigatou, Funami-san." Chitose said and happily took the tissue. She wiped the blood trail and then blocked her nose for another possible nosebleeds.

On the other hand, Ayano didn't realize that her Tsundere side is on the work. She is flustered by Kyouko act "D-Deal!" She said while blushed.

"Alright!" Kyouko said "We will see the result from this month rank. Until then, good luck!" Kyouko said while smiled.

Ayano,can't handle her embarrassment, rushed to outside followed by still a half-fantasizing Chitose.

"What a strange girl." Chinatsu commented.

"Indeed a strange girl…" Kyouko though. Immediately her heartbeat became faster and her cheeks redden a little "But she is quite cute….." She though and immediately shook her head "What am I thinking?!"

Yui, seeing her friend though "strange, her cheeks look a little red." Then she called her friend "Kyouko, are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"N-No! I-I'm fine!" Kyouko replied.

"And why she stammered when she talk? She rarely caught off guard." Yui though.

"Guys, lunch break almost finished. Let's head back to the class." Akari said.

"Eh, Akari? When did you got here?" Kyouko asked.

"Uguu….." She sobbed comically. Her lack of presence aura come out again.

* * *

 **Who is she? (Grinned slyly)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Realization

**A/N: Here is it Guys! My comeback and a new chapter for my new fic! exam is finally over so now i can put more time for writing! Sorry for late update. And sorry if this fic is Out Of Character.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Realization

Different Yet Same

 _Class 2-B, Nanamori Middle School, after recess time_

After the recess time and that incident, everyone got back to their own classes. Everyone have their opinions about that incident. Some of them are worried, Some of them feel excited. Both Akari and Chinatsu worried about the bet between Kyouko and Ayano and the future of the Amusement Club. Yui worried about her best friend Kyouko and about the nosebleed that Chitose had. Chitose feel excited about her best friend and her supposedly rival. But in the end, some of them feel confused about each other. Both Kyouko and Ayano feel confused and embarrassed about their first encounter with each other. Sure they ever met each other, but it never felt this…awkward before.

When Kyouko and Yui walked to their classroom, Yui take a look to see her condition. Her best friend is very quiet when they walked, not even spoke a word. Her suspicion even grow further when she realized that her walking stance is not as energetic as usual and have some random patterns. Her walking stance now seems like that she is….in autopilot and monotone, not even tried to give some energy or her usual carefree aura to it. She seems to be…..blank right now.

"Kyouko." Yui called her, no answer.

"Kyouko." Yui called her again and shook her hand. Still no answer.

"Kyouko." Yui called her again now with more powerful voice but not too loud. Yet no answer again. She got more worried now.

"Kyouko!" Yui called her quite loudly. Now she answered it but stammered quite bad.

"N-Nani?! (W-What?!)" Kyouko answered stammered.

"Strange, she stammered again. I never heard her stammer more than once since a very long time." Yui though "Are you okay?" Yui asked worriedly but also demanded her answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kyouko answered with not-so-convincing tone.

"I think she is thinking about the bet she made. I think she is now thinking about her consequences." Yui though again "Kyouko, is it about your bet with Ayano?" Yui asked her. She sure 90% it's about it.

"Not really…." Kyouko answered weakly. Now this really caught Yui off guard. She almost yelled "What!?" But remembered that this is school, tried to suppress her urge to yell.

Kyouko on the other hand who answered weakly, feel something heated up inside. Her memories is playing about that incident, about her bet, about that drawing, about…..Ayano. thinking about that name again make her blush.

"Alright Kyouko, you aren't yourself. There is nothing between you and her." Kyouko though, reassuring herself. Then she let out a sigh.

"I will let her off hook this time." Yui though.

Kyouko and Yui both entered the class. It's almost full again with their classmates. Then Kyouko went to her seat. He then realized there is a certain person she know. She has a long purple hair and tied in a ponytail. On her left is a girl with short silver hair. They talked to each other happily. Then she realized that the girl seat's is near her. Ayano's seat is only 2 tables on the left side from her. The space between tables that not too far doesn't help Kyouko to relaxed. She thinking about the possibility if Ayano know that she is here.

"Alright, just relax. Talk to her normally. Don't make anything weird. She is just a friend." Kyouko though, mustering all the courage to talked to her.

"Ayano!~" Kyouko called with her usual spunk.

"Hmm?" Ayano turned around, looking for the girl who called her. Then she realized that the one who called her is Toshinou Kyouko, her "rival". She doesn't even know what Kyouko to her now.

But to Kyouko, when Ayano turned around, she felt that the world went to slow motion. Her purple hair flow gracefully on the air. The purple eyes greet her sky blue eyes warmly. And her smile brighten up her heart. Kyouko then blushed, but successfully hide it although her cheeks still red a little.

"Toshinou Kyouko!?" Ayano yelled not too loudly. And not realizing again, her tsundere side turned on make her blush a little.

"Do you decided to join the Amusement Club, Ayano?" Kyouko teased. Unknown to Ayano, Kyouko's courage start to crumble little by little.

"You wish, Toshinou Kyouko." Ayano pouted and looked away. She started to blush and said with almost whispering voice "Although I don't mind it….."

Kyouko heard her whisper and the same time, blushed and can only managed to said "Ehh?! Did you really said that?!"

Ayano quickly objected by yelled "It's just your imagination, Toshinou Kyouko."

Kyouko wanted to end this awkward/embarrassing conversation, quickly said "Class is almost start. Bye Ayano~" She said try to keep her spunk and quickly walked to her seat "Oh, and Chitose bleed's quiet bad."

"Eh?" Ayano looked to the left of her and saw that Chitose opened her glasses and with a happy face, while her nose squirted blood that enough to dripped from her face.

"Chitose!" Ayano panicked and quickly grabbed a tissue box.

"Ah, Arigatou, Ayano-chan." Chitose said happily but still fantasizing about Ayano and Toshinou.

Back at Kyouko's seat, Kyouko sat down while she lay down her head on the table, blushing. She doesn't even care about anything now. She is just thinking about her conversation just now.

"God, that's so awkward, not to mention that's also embarrassing." Kyouko though and now covering her face with her hands "I almost passed out when I heard she said that she doesn't mind it." Kyouko though even deeper, but somewhere inside her mind told her the "bright" side when they talk "But damn, she is so interesting, so cheerful, and so cute and beautiful…." She though for a second then immediately shook her head off and blushed even deeper "What am I thinking?! I won't deny that she is interesting. But the last parts is way too much!" She started to bang her head to the table, not realizing that the class's already started.

"Toshinou-san, I appreciated that you awoke in my class. But please keep your action in mind." The teacher said with the most persuasive tone followed by some of her classmate giggle.

While her friends laughed, Ayano is deep in her thought "What's Toshinou Kyouko doing? Did she hit her head before she came to the class or something?" Ayano though then giggled "Ah, she's so unpredictable but she's also so cute…" Ayano though and shook her head off "What am I thinking? She's my rival!" She reassured herself.

After that embarrassing moment for Kyouko, the class is back to it's usual state. But both Ayano and Kyouko can't concentrate to the class now. Although they supposed to study as hard as they can , both of them can't keep forgetting about each other. Every a few minutes, they take a look to their "rival". I runs in a loop.

"Why can't I stop to look at her? It's not like that she did anything suspicious." Kyouko though while still take a look at Ayano. Although she didn't realize it, every time she looked at her, something inside her started to grow. So does Ayano, who can't stop to looked at her "rival" face. Then they realized that the next period is art class and then the school finished. They both hoped that the art class done quickly so both of them can get out from this situation.

Then they and their friends walked to the art class. And then they saw their designated position.

"Toshinou Kyouko…Toshinou Kyouko…" She murmured to herself and looked for her name. Then she saw her position. And unfortunate to her, she sit directly in opposite of Ayano. Then Kyouko looked at her seat and took her seat while blushed. Ayano approached to her seat with absent-mindedly, didn't saw who is in front of her. After that she saw that the girl who sat in front of her is a girl with blonde hair and wear a ribbon. It's none other than her "rival"

"Ayano!~" Kyouko called with her usual spunk and tried to keep cool.

"T-Toshinou Kyouko?!" Ayano said, didn't believe that who sit in front of her is Toshinou Kyouko. "Why are you here? Get off!" Ayano said with commanding voice, although a little part of her mind is happy to see Kyouko and hope that her seat is front of her.

"I'm in front of you, Baka! You didn't see your seat position?" Kyouko said with now relaxed a bit.

"W-Whatever!" Ayano said and looked away with an embarrassed face. She took a seat in front of her "rival".

"Alright, everyone!" The art teacher said "Today's topic is free. The time set is 45 minutes. After that, I will take a look and give my summary and score. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Sensei!" Their class said and immediately the class turned to art battlefield. Their pencils clashed like swords with the papers who stand on the easel which act like shields. For them who is coloring their sketch, their brush act as a cavalry who load the color paste like special ammunitions for each type of environment. The water act as a wasteland for all of the ammunitions they load. This is technique that Ayano used. It make the picture has a strong personality. The harshness of a brush color mixed with another.

But on the other side, Kyouko took it another way. If Ayano draw the picture with swift swipes, Kyouko drew it with a melody. Already a pro in drawing comic make her pictures unique. She's one of them who draw a picture like it's a dance. Even if Kyouko is naturally a energetic person, when she draw something, she became a calm person. The pencil danced with the paper with soft and graceful swipe. When it comes to coloring, She mixed the right colors with the right amount of the other color. The color paste mixed with the other paste like a natural habitat full of life. Every time her brush dipped into the water, she felt like there is a refreshing energy in it. And they both have different result. While Ayano's style is good for drawing the background or terraforming the atmosphere of a picture, Kyouko's style is good in drawing something detailed.

"Alright, Time's Out!" The art teacher said. They put all of their equipment in their place. Then they collected their drawing to the teacher. They waited for their name to be called.

"Toshinou-san and Sugiura-san." The teacher called. This put confusion to all the students who's presents there.

"Eh? Why Sensei called two peoples? Isn't it supposed to be person by person?" One of her classmate said.

"Maybe they shared something in common." One of her other classmate said. All of them nodded in agreement.

"Why Kyouko and Ayano? Come to think of it, They both sat opposite to each other. Are they working together or something?" Yui though.

"Ah! Why it must be her?!" Both Kyouko and Ayano though, feeling nervous to meet each other again for the last time of the day, they hope.

"What is it, Sensei?" They both said in unison. Realizing what they did, they blushed and looked away from each other.

"Hahahaha, you two sure get along very well." The teacher laughed a little "I want to tell you both that even if you both have different theme, you two share a common thing."

"Eh?" They both dumbfounded.

"Here, take a look at the person you two draw at each other picture." The teacher pointed out. Then they both saw that both picture have 2 girls sat on the bench. And then, both of them realized that the hair color is also same. A blonde and a purple hair. Then they blushed. Unknown to them, they always think about their "rival" even when drawing.

"I-I-I think it's just a coincidence. I used that color because they are the only one left." Ayano reasoned at her teacher.

"Yeah. I also used that color because purple mixed with the background very nicely a-and the yellow color make quite a shine." Kyouko said also reasoned at her teacher.

"Haha, if you say so." The teacher said "Maybe I should pair you both because you two have a unique characteristic to each other and if they mixed, they make an excellent combination."

"EH?!" They both said, shocked by that statement.

"Well, that's it for you two. Take this. You can go home now." The teacher said. They both bowed to their teacher and walked out from the class.

Kyouko take a look at Ayano's picture "Wow, you're very good. I wonder why my score is so high compared to you."

Ayano then blushed, pretended to be cocky but actually happy to hear that "Hah, as expected from me." She said "Although your picture is very nice too…" She murmured.

"Eh, what did you say?" Kyouko asked as they walked to the front of the school "Did she really say that?" She though.

"N-N-Nothing!" Ayano tried to object. Now she looked away so Kyouko can't see her face right now.

Then they reached their school gate.

"See you tomorrow, Ayano!" Kyouko said while running, want to avoid other awkward situation.

"You too!...Toshinou Kyouko…." She said unconsciously. After realizing what she did, She slapped herself mentally "Why did I do that?! Ah! I can't understand my heart anymore."

Kyouko who ran away, immediately turned to her way home, thinking about what happened just now "Did she really said that? It's not much but I feel it's…..really meaningful and make me happy…" She though "What the hell am I thinking just now?!" She slapped herself, literally.

Then out of the blue they came to the same conclusion.

"Is this…..What they called….Love?" This made them confused about how they feel to each other.


	3. Chapter 3 : Rivalry

Chapter 3

Different Yet Same

Rivalry

* * *

 _Ayano's house, After school_

Ayano is walking to her house now. After Kyouko ran away from her to avoid more embarrassing moment with her. Hell, she had no idea why talking to Kyouko is exciting, nerve-wrecking, embarrassing on the same time. Although she never felt any serious hostility toward her friend and have a very special friend, She felt that she placed Kyouko somewhere from her normal personality.

"God, why is my conversation with her today is very unusual?" Ayano said to herself "Although, I already met her for 1 year, today's talk is unusually awkward." She is now deep in her though and muttering out at her heart content "But she's so cute! Her embarrassed face is so adorable! Not counting her stutter and nervousness make her even cuter! and she's so bright and cheerful-" She let out her daydream then her mind snapped back to reality, turned on her tsundere side "Wait, Why am I thinking about Toshinou Kyouko!? She's my rival! She make my work harder! She make me looked for her just because she forgot to collected her printout! She is just burden to me! And yet…And yet…I can't deny her cute face, her tease, and her bright personality and be with her make me feel happy…." Ayano said defeated. Now confused about her feeling, She can't stop thinking about Kyouko now. Not realizing that she already reached her front door, she then stopped her daydream and open her house door.

"Mom, I'm home." Ayano said while putting her shoes.

"Welcome home, Ayano. How's your school today?" Her mother said. She looked like a more matured version of Ayano. Maybe minus the tsundere side.

"It's okay." She said nonchalantly. She immediately walked to her room. She put on her bag and then walked to the bathroom. After undress herself, she then relaxed herself in the bathub. The warmness of the water make her feel relaxed.

"Ah, this feels good." She said and let out a sigh of relieve. Because she is relaxed, her mind start to flew away, figuratively. But if she usually though about random stuff, today her mind is thinking about her "rival", Toshinou Kyouko.

"Why do I thinking about Toshinou Kyouko?" She asked herself that question. Then she's deep in her though. Like a predator searching for its' prey, she found out many reasons why she thinking about her.

"Ah, I think I know." She said to herself " She is very troublesome, always sleep in the class, always forget to give her printout, take things too lightly, bright, cheerful, beautiful…" She though than shook her head again, "ruining" her mood again "Why my mind always thinking about Toshinou Kyouko!?" She yelled quite loudly not realizing that her mother heard it although muffled.

"What's wrong, Ayano?" Her mother asked, worried about the sound coming from the bathroom.

Ayano, surprised that her mother heard her yelling, tried to object "Um, Nothing mom! Just startled by the heat of the water!"

"Oh, okay. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask." Her mother said.

"Phew, that was close. I better washed quickly so I don't have another outburst." She said to herself. She then washed herself and went to her bed room. She then took her usual house clothes, a t-shirt and shorts.

Then she went to the dining room. There she ate with her mother. Her father usually went home at around 12-1 AM. He sometimes even stayed at his workplace because his boss tend to get overboard "a little." As her mother said. Nonetheless, he is still a good father.

"Ayano, something's wrong? You look you are thinking about something." Her mother said. That's true because Ayano just ate quietly. There's usually a conversation about random stuff. Either school, bizarre news, new style of clothing, new mall or food. Something that categorized as "topic" is acceptable.

"No, I'm fine, mom. Just thinking about someone….." Ayano said but murmured on the last part. Then she started to blush.

Her mom, of course heard all of her daughter's words. Then she started to smirk and said in a high school girl's voice "Ohh, it's about a boy? Or maybe a girl?" her mom teased.

"N-No!" Ayano tried to object, again her tsundere side is on "i-It's quite the opposite of it. S-She is my R-R-Rival. Yes, my rival!"

"Well, love and hate is only side by side by 1 inch though. Maybe you really hate her or maybe she's your first crush." Her mom teased her again but also give her some direction.

"M-Mom!" Ayano pouted at her which gain a small giggle from her mom.

"Why is she your rival anyway? Something about school?" her mother asked still have that light voice but have some seriousness in it.

"Um, yeah…" Ayano said finally can talked about something "It's just pissing me off when I studied very hard and yet she just butchered the subject on one night and still got better score than me."

"Then you should try harder!" Her mother cheered her up "And say if she's not your rival, what do you think about her?" her mother asked her.

Ayano, surprised by her mother question is now deep in her thought. After quite a while, she said to her mother "She's troublemaker, rarely have sense of responsibility, take things to lightly, bright, cheerful, and also beautiful…" She said trailed off at the end because she's still deep in her though, after she snapped back to reality, she started to blush very red and covered her face with her hands "Why am I thinking like that about her?!"

"Ah, so it's a love life. I can't say it directly to her because maybe she will not find where her friend belongs to in her heart." Her mother though "Well, you know, rivals can be a friend to each other. Maybe you can get new friend. Don't think that you are her rival mean that you can't be her friend." Her mother said, dropping a hint to make her daughter accepted her friend.

"Hm…." Ayano is now deep in her thought.

"Well, I'm finished eating." She took the plates from the table and put it on the sink in the kitchen. From the kitchen she teased her again "Remember Ayano, love and hate is not that far away!~"

"M-Mom!" Ayano pouted while blushed. Then she went to her bedroom

* * *

 _Ayano's bedroom, 8 PM….._

"Alright, I still have around 2 weeks before the monthly rank calculation. I have to study hard so that I can show to Toshinou Kyouko that I'm above her!" She though full of determination. She started to open her Mathematics book. She started to write some mathematic formula and solve some problems from her book. Then she studied English. But, doesn't matter how hard she shook herself to concentrate on studying, her mind always went to automatic and she always back to the start, thinking about Kyouko.

"Ah, why am I always thinking about her?!" She asked herself again. She let out a sigh.

"Maybe I'm just tired or just stressed. Might get to the sleep now." She said then closed her books. After that, she went to her bathroom to brushed her teeth and change her clothes. After she went to her bathroom, she then Immediately LEAPT to her bed. After she landed on her bed, comfort of her bed immediately hugged her.

" I hope I got a good sleep tonight." She said and then close her eyes. After around 10 minutes she finally asleep. She entered her dream world. It's a good one in a surprising way.

* * *

 _Ayano's dream…._

Ayano opened her eyes. She then realized that she is sitting on the bench on a park. There are some peoples walked to their destination.

"Well, this place looks familiar." She said to herself. She scanned the area around her. She then realized where she is.

"T-This is a park near the school." She said realizing why the place so familiar. Then the nature started do its work. A light breeze and sound of birds relaxed her who sit on a bench.

"Ah, it's so relaxing." She said to herself. Then curiosity take over herself.

"Wait, why am I sitting on this bench? Am I just hanging out by myself here?" She asked herself then she looked at her clothes.

"And why am I wearing this clothes?" She asked herself again. She is wearing a light grey dress and a pair of flat shoes. She decided to shrugged it off and continue to observed her surrounding.

After around 30 minutes of observing, she came to a conclusion " Ah, this is so comforting. I wish someone was here…." She trailed off at the end. Then she started to though all of the possibility with whom she will meet.

( **A/N: Sorry guys, I really forgot how Ayano called her friends.)**

"Let see, Chitose? No, she is maybe busy now. Rise-san? Maybe experimenting with Nishigaki-Sensei. Oomura-san? Maybe at home or go to Furutani-san's house. Funami-san? Maybe with Akaza-san and Yoshikawa-san. And one left is-" She wanted to think about the person name she's thinking about but immediately cut off by the person herself.

"Ayano!~" A girl called her. The sound come from the left side. She looked to the left. Then she saw a certain blonde wearing a white t-shirt, a green vest, short jeans and slippers. That blonde ran toward her position.

"T-Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano said surprised. Somewhere in her mind, she's struck by how beautiful Kyouko can be "W-What are you doing here?" She said while her tsundere side on.

"Hey, That's my line!" Kyouko said cheerfully "I'm on my way to shopping centre but I saw you just sit on a bench like an idiot so I decided to call you up. Do you want to go with me?" Kyouko asked her with sparkling eyes full of hope.

Ayano though for a while. Remembering that she's her rival, she rejected it "No, you are my rival! And don't think persuading me like this gonna make me soft on you!" She said with ice cold tone but a very little parts of her mind though "I want to go!"

Kyouko caught her answer, felt hurt that she doesn't have a chance becoming a friend with Ayano (Well, in her dream anyway) fake sobbed but replied with true sad and heartbroken tone "D-Do you really hate me like that?" She said with a weak and dismissive voice.

That tone melt Ayano's ice cold attitude to a steaming water "Crap, she's really serious to want to hang out with me! What do I do? What do I do!?" She though frantically.

"Well, sorry for bothering your day. Goodbye, Ayano." Kyouko said and walked away weakly like all of her energy drained to the last and when she walked, she murmured " Ah, I though this is gonna be such a good day. Maybe I don't have a chance with her…"

"Crap, she's having mental breakdown and it's because of me! I don't even give her a chance! Ah, screw it, I will call her!" Ayano though then called Kyouko "T-Toshinou Kyouko, wait!" She then ran toward her.

"What is it, Ayano?" She turned back and saw Ayano.

Ayano saw her face, it's still emitting sadness but her eyes said "Please, for sake of anything, even if it's just once in a lifetime, please hang out with me!". She then convinced herself "Maybe just this one is okay." She then said to Kyouko "I will go with you!"

Like a person who win $ lottery, she immediately cheered up and smiled the most beautiful smile Ayano ever see " Hontou ni, Arigatou Gozaimasu (truly, thank you very much), Ayano!" Kyouko said happily.

Ayano saw her smiling also somehow make her happy "I cheered someone up! I wonder why her smile is like worth very much to me….." She though.

"Now, onward!" Kyouko said and then walked.

Ayano followed from behind then realized something "I-Is this a date!?" Ayano asked Kyouko with her face blushing very, very red and embarrassed tone.

"Well, do you mind if it is?" Kyouko teased her.

Ayano's face redden even more then she murmured something.

"I guess I don't."

* * *

 **Omake A.K.A a very stupid short story made by a crappy writer (At least that what I though)**

 **Kyouko : Ayano, do you know why we rarely progressed in this fic?**

 **Ayano : W-What is it, Toshinou Kyouko? (blushed)**

 **Kyouko : Because the author is crazy at playing StarCraft II! (pointing at me)**

 **Me : Hey, I'm not that l-!**

 **Protoss announcer : You must construct additional Pylon!**

 **Me : God damn it, Pylon! Why am I always out of Pylon?! (clicking 4 probes and build 4 pylons while managing an attack team full of Void Rays and Stalkers)**

 **Kyouko : See, that's what I'm talking- (muffled)**

 **Yui : I'm sorry, Author-san. Kyouko can get out of control some- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! You don't use units as your primary defenses!**

 **Me : Oh, I do. Especially protoss (clicking the right click for non-stop) There, I won a game. Now about the fanfic, I still update them. Maybe there will be 3-4 more chapters for this fic.**

 **Kyouko : No deal, this fic is way too short! (slammed the table)**

 **Me : Oh, maybe I can make you join them after a new chapter (pointing at the air which actually occupied by Chinatsu and Akari)**

 **Chinatsu and Akari : Author-san, why are you so cruel to us!**

 **Kyouko : (Gasp) Author-sama! ( begging for forgiveness)**

 **Ayano : Wait, don't make her disappear!**

 **Kyouko : Wait, Ayano?**

 **Ayano : (Covered her face)**

 **Kyouko : Why is she acting like that, Author?**

 **Me : (Whistling) some day, you will know. And Yui, since when you are there?**

 **Kyouko and Ayano : Yeah, since when?**

 **Yui : am I lack of presence? (SFX: Akarinn~) (disappeared to the background)**

 **Chinatsu and Akari : Yui-senpai!/ Yui-chan!**

 **Me : Anyway, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dream

**A/N: Alright, This is the waited update! now I will say to you guys, my update schedule will be not on time. That mean that maybe I will post one or two chapter per month. I must prepare myself for exam. I'm sorry for late, I mean VERY,VERY late update. So until then, I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 4

Different Yet Same

 _Dream_

* * *

 _Near the Shopping Centre, Ayano's dream…._

After a long day of going around in the shopping Centre, they finally took a rest. To Ayano, It's seems to be forever because she never went shopping with her friend other than Chitose. She never expected how enthusiast and excited her partner is, and her partner is supposedly her rival, Kyouko.

"How was it, are you having fun?" Kyouko asked. Ayano already got much memory about Kyouko so she can project her image in her dream.

Ayano was taken back by this question. Sure, they went from one shop to another. Sure, Kyouko dragged her from shop to shop against her will. And sure, they got out from many stores without buying anything. But strangely, that doesn't annoy her, or even bother her. she also never asked herself if she was having fun.

"Am…Am I having fun?" Ayano though. Although at first she found that Kyouko dragging her around the shopping centre was annoying, slowly, that feeling was gone. It's because she can't help but to be happy seeing Kyouko excitedly checking the shops. She's like a child who just went to an amusement park for the first time. Her eyes filled with excitement and her smile is full of happiness. Even if Ayano tried to lie, she just can't do that. Even if she hated Kyouko, she just can't let her hatred took over her. That's because she just can't destroy someone happiness for her own sake.

"Yes, I'm having fun." Ayano replied to her question and gave a smile to her.

"I'm glad." Kyouko said and gave Ayano one of the most heartwarming and genuine smile Ayano ever imagined.

"She's….she's…..just way too cute…" Ayano though and blushed "She looks so innocent with that smile."

"Um….i'm sorry for today." Kyouko said while hung her head low as a sign of apology.

"Eh?" Ayano taken back by the fact she apologized for nothing "Why…What are you apologizing for?"

"I brought you from shop to shop, right? I saw that irritated face of yours then I realized what I did. It must be my fault, right? I'm sorry for what happened." Kyouko said while still hung her head low.

"Uwah, she's apologized because of what i did! What do i do?" Ayano though panicklly.

"Hey, it's alright! I'm just not used to it!" Ayano said while tried to calm her down.

Kyouko then looked at Ayano with eyes full of hope "Really?"

"Yeah, it's alright. I'm just not used to it." Ayano said relieved. Although it sounded like a bad excuse, deep down in her heart, she really enjoyed their shopping time. Even though she doesn't used to it, she's still happy.

Immediately, Kyouko beamed up "Thank you, Ayano!" and then flashed that smile again.

Ayano then blushed really hard and her mind flew far away "Kami-sama…..Why you make this girl so cute it's hard to concentrate?"

After that, some minutes passed in silence before Kyouko asked another question "Ayano, why you rejected my request earlier?" Kyouko asked curiously.

"Eh?" Ayano was taken back by her question again. The last thing she wanted to answer is that question.

"Is there something bad in me? Am I not good enough for you? Did I do something bad? Or…Do you really hate me?" Kyouko asked and each questions pounced Ayano's mind. Kyouko who's look like she wanted to cry make that weight even heavier. Ayano felt that the weight successfully destroyed her heart. Guiltiness is taking over her logic.

"I-It's just….It's just…." Ayano struggled to find a reason.

"It's just?" Kyouko tilted her head slightly as a sign of curious.

"It's just…." Ayano finally gave up "It's just…we are rivals, you know? I sometimes still hated the fact that you are better than me. So, I though "Why do I have to act nice to this girl? It's not like I'm friend with her or something", so I rejected it. But then, I realized that what I did was wrong. But…..even after what I did, you still treat me kindly and honestly, I never had this kind of fun before, even with Chitose. So…." Ayano stood up and then bowed down "I'm sorry, Toshinou Kyouko!"

A minute passed in silence. Ayano already expected the worst from it. Then, she's surprised to hear what Kyouko said.

"No, it's alright." Kyouko said calmly.

"Eh?" Ayano, surprised by this, then looked at Kyouko's face "No malice, hatred, or anger…..She really forgive me?"

"Are you sure? After what i-" Ayano said but cut off by Kyouko.

"No, I understand what were you thinking." Kyouko said still with that calm tone.

"I'm really disappointed by you, Ayano." Kyouko said.

That words struck Ayano like a thunderstorm. She already expected the worst, but what Kyouko did was worse than what she expected.

"You jumped to the conclusion too quickly. You only think about what you must do. You don't consider about how other people feels. You only do what have been told rather than act by your own self." Kyouko said.

That words amplify her self-disappointment and guilt about what she did.

"I broke her heart down…I broke my chance to become a friend with her….i am a disappointment…." Ayano though and that thought repeated like a loop inside her head. And every time that thought appeared, her mind started to be blinded by guilt and self-disappointment. It broke her own heart until the point that she almost cried.

"But…" Kyouko said now with a cheering tone.

That word then shine a light inside Ayano's mind who seems to be blinded. It's like a small candle in a big hall. No matter how short that word, it gave a small light of hope.

"But?" Ayano unconsciously asked. Her mind decided to ran towards the light.

"But I know you are actually a good person." Kyouko said.

"What….What do you mean by that?" Ayano asked. She's happy, confused, surprised, and not convinced on the same time.

"After you rejected me, then you invited me again, right? That proved that you are actually a good person. If you really hate me, why you invited me on the first place?" Kyouko stated.

"Eh?...It's just…..my instinct…." Ayano said with a low voice, now asked herself.

"That's it. Your instinct tell you that you actually don't hate me. I'm glad to hear that. And also…." Kyouko started to fidget her finger and blushed "You said that you happy because of today make me very happy…."

Ayano can only stand there, her mind flew up on the sky and blushed. She can't even make out a sentence.

"E-Eto…" Is the only word that she successfully made out.

"You need to be more honest to yourself. Open up a bit and spoke what is in your heart. Maybe if you do that, you will get more friends." Kyouko said, cheering her on.

After that, Kyouko immediately stood up and walked toward Ayano. This caught Ayano off guard.

"W-What are you doing, Toshinou Kyouko?" Ayano asked Kyouko.

Kyouko then grabbed her hand and said "I want to be a friend with you, Ayano."

Ayano can only stand there, tried to understand what happened.

"Yes, I'm asking you to go with me because I wanted to be a friend with you." Kyouko said.

"Eh? Aren't we supposed to be….rivals?" Ayano said now asked herself if she can even called Kyouko her rival.

Kyouko shook her head as a sign of disagreement then said "We maybe are rivals, but who said that we can't be a friend? Never I encountered someone as interesting as you. You gave me a new color to my life. The color which make my life more beautiful. I also wanted to see you becoming a better person. Your true self, the one who I wanted see from you. So, Ayano…" Kyouko tighten the grip of her hand "Let's become a friend, Ayano!" Kyouko said and then smiled.

Before Ayano can replied, the world around her started to collapsed. She felt very sleepy and then she fell asleep. After that she opened her eyes. Greeted by sunlight, birds chirping, and an alarm clock on the face.

* * *

 _Ayano's room, Morning…._

"Unh…" Ayano groaned. She just felt that she has been asleep for a really long time. The first thing she did was take the alarm off her face and checked what time is it. After she checked her alarm, she just noticed something's off. Something's very bad is going on.

Ayano only has 10 minutes before the class started.

If Ayano was a normal student, she might care less about it. But, reality hit her with the fact that Ayano is Student Council vice president. Everyone will notice immediately if Ayano, the Student Council vice president, is late to school. She's known in the school to be the one who's never late to school. Even if she's late, she usually has something really important to do. But not for that day, she has any excuses why she's late. Even if she does, the only excuse she can use is turn herself in and said the most overused excuse that every student in the world used.

She overslept.

Just imagining herself used that already make her shivered. Her pride just doesn't allow her to use such a bad excuse. Immediately, in 5 minutes, she's ready to go to school. A tidy uniform, a fresh from a bath body, and also a piece of toast that she bite in her mouth.

"Ayano!" Her mom called her because she didn't eat her breakfast properly.

"Later, Mom!" Ayano said and immediately dashed to the school. It usually took her around another 5 minutes to walk to the school. So she's confident if she ran she could make it in time.

On the way to school, while she's running, she saw a girl from far away wearing her school uniform.

"Who is she? I can't see really well from here….there's some of blonde color I see from her….Wait, Toshinou Kyouko?" Ayano though and that almost make her half-eaten toast which she somehow managed to eat fell.

Seeing no intention to called her, she just continued to run. At least that what she planned before Kyouko called her.

"Ayano, Morning!" Kyouko greeted her while also running.

"Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano called her. Before she could say anything, the mentioned girl already run faster.

"The loser will treat the winner!" Kyouko said and left her behind.

"Wait! Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano called her, but that fall into the deaf ears. Although she knew there's no point to race with her right now, her pride just doesn't allow her to lose, especially to her rival. So she ate all of her toast and then run faster.

And soon enough, Ayano caught up with Kyouko. They take the same path, so they had a head-on race. Both of them are equal to each other most of the time. Sometimes Kyouko lead and sometimes Ayano lead. That happened until they almost reached the front gate of their school.

Ayano started to lost her energy to run. Her vision started to become hazy. She started to run slower. Because of her vision, she only continued to run to the school. After she passed the gate, she tried to breath because of the oxygen loss from running too long. She looked around to announced her win over Kyouko. She looked behind and saw Kyouko almost finished. She want to announced her victory, but remembering that she was late, she immediately ran to the class.

* * *

 _Class 2-B, Nanamori Junior High School…_

Both of them then arrived in front of door class. Ayano decided to open the door first. Unexpectedly, their homeroom teacher already started the class, so their enter isn't unnoticeable by their homeroom teacher.

"Toshinou-san and Sugiura-san…" Their homeroom teacher said while giving them a deadly glare.

"H-Hai?" Both of answered while shivered a bit. Their homeroom teacher is known to be very discipline about school law once she inside their classroom.

"You two will do the cleaning for our classroom today…." Their teacher said still with the same tone.

"A-Alright." Both of them let out a sigh of relief once informed that their punishment was just cleaning their classroom.

"Now take your seats." Their homeroom teacher calmed down.

Then both of them took their seats. Unknown to them, a certain someone observed them. She's surprised to see their friends late to go to school.

"If Kyouko was late, I can understand. But, Ayano?" Yui asked herself wondered why she was late.

Meanwhile, Ayano is getting nervous why she must be paired again with Kyouko. And unknown to her, the mentioned girl was also nervous and also had an interesting dream last night….


	5. Chapter 5 : Dream?

**A/N: Okay guys, finally an update. Last few months has been sucks. Exam and all those stuff. I also hit a writer block. Sorry if this take way too long and if this chapter sucks. I just regained my imagination and my writing ability. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Dream?

Different Yet Same

* * *

 _Tea Ceremony Club/Amusement Club, Break time, Nanamori Middle School…_

Kyouko was doing her homework. As usual, she forgot about her homework. As usual, she rushed to finish her homework. And as usual, she desperately tried to borrow Yui's notebook.

"Yui, give me your notebook!" Kyouko asked her.

"Nope. Do it yourself." Yui rejected her.

"Tch." Kyouko clicked her tongue and continue to asked her.

"Come on. I will treat you with some rum raisin ice cream." She offered.

"No." Yui rejected her again.

"Cheapskate." Kyouko said and then continued to do her homework.

After around few minutes of silence, Kyouko started a conversation again.

"I don't see Akari-chan or Chinatsu-chan here. Where did they go?" Kyouko asked Yui.

"Oh, they said that they want to go to convenience store. I think they said that they want to buy some loose leaf papers and some snacks." Yui explained and then asked "By the way, where did you go after the class? I saw you go back to the class when I went to cafeteria."

"Oh, about that." Kyouko sighed and then explained to her.

* * *

 _10 minutes ago…._

"Finally, break time!" Kyouko though. She walked to Amusement Club happily, finally free from the class, study and occasional glare from her homeroom teacher.

"There's no homework today! Yay for me and no extra homework! I can continue my doujinshi!" That's what she though. Only after few minutes she overheard her classmate talking about homework.

"Hey, did you finish your math homework, Rena-chan?" one of her classmate asked.

"Of course I did. I don't want to do extra work of those linear equation. Seriously, those are very confusing." one of her other classmate said.

"Haha, maybe it's only you that thinks like that."

"Come on, I'm not that stupid. I just don't get about that subject. I'm doing fine in other subjects. Maybe."

"Let's see if that's true in this month's rank."

"Uwah, you're a meanie, Yuki-chan!"

"Just kidding."

After hearing their conversation, gears inside her mind started to work.

"Wait, hold on a second. Is there any math homewo- Oh no, there is!" She immediately remembered about the homework.

"Damn, I better grabbed my homework and done it in clubroom. There's no way I'm gonna waste my time again on working on math homework again. Last time was such a pain! I ended up working my extra work all night. Because of that, I felt so terrible on the next day." She though while she ran to her classroom.

After around few minutes of running, she almost arrived in her classroom.

"Alright, turn to left after this, go to the classroom, grab the bag, and go to club-"

*CRASH* Kyouko crashed to someone and fell to the ground. She rubbed her head and wanted to continue, but after she saw her victim, she was frozen.

She crashed to her homeroom teacher.

She tried to stand up and ran to the class/escape her teacher, but because of her shocked state, her teacher's voice was enough to make her stop.

"You have something to explain to me, Toshinou-san." Her teacher said with her anger almost blew up.

"Ha-Hai?" She obeyed her teacher and just stand there.

"Come with me for few seconds and explain what's going on." Her teacher said. Kyouko can almost heard that she will say "Or you will die." In the end.

"Oh crap, this might not turn good…" She though, already surrendered to her fate.

And on the hallway to class 2-B, a scene that everyone never saw before unfold.

"You got some explanation to tell." Her teacher dragged her through the hallway.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai!" She said that while keep struggling from her teacher dragging.

After the futile attempt, she looked around and then saw the 'Teacher Office' sign.

"No, no, no, no!" she kept saying that until she heard the doorknob sound. And she finished them with a scream.

"NO!"

* * *

 _Present Time…._

"Inside the office, she gave me a lifetime worth of lecture!" Kyouko said while she laid her head on the table. After that, she whined "And she also gave me extra work for Physics! Uwah! Why about optics!"

"You reap what you sow, baka." Yui said to her "And you better check the time right now. You might want to speed up you work."

"Eh?" Kyouko look puzzled and then she checked what time it is. She only has 15 minutes left before recess time finished, and she's not even halfway yet.

"Uwah! Why she gave us so much homework!" She said and sped up her work.

"You're the one who wasted too much time." Yui said flatly to Kyouko who's starting to write her notebook in panic. Then, she asked her again "By the way, why you're late today? Although you've been barely in time every day, this is the first time I see you were late. Why is that?"

"Oh, that." Kyouko laughed sheepishly "You know, i had a strange dream last night."

"What's about your dream? Another Mirakurun or any sort of mahou shoujo ( **A/N: Magical girl. You know, like Precure, Sailor moon)**?" Yui asked her, knowing that every time she told about her dream, it's always about those.

"Yup, This time, it's Mirakurun!" Kyouko gave her thumbs up to Yui.

"I knew it." Yui said flatly while trying to hold her urge to facepalm herself that she asked that question.

"Wow, Yui. I don't know you're so excited about Mirakurun that it's the first thing that popped out in your mind? I must take you to comiket this summer!" Kyouko said with her eyes sparkling.

"Whatever. Even if I say no, you will drag me with you anyway." Yui said to her "And nope, I never been a fan of Mirakurun and those stuff."

"Come on, Mirakurun is awesome! Just watch it and you will never see the world in the same way as before!" Kyouko said while her hands gave a gesture of excitement.

"No, thank you. I accompanied Mari when she watched Mirakurun and I never felt the excitement. Once, she even said that I better play Nanamori Hunter 3 and level up my character. I decided to watch Mirakurun with her. It's enjoyable, but it never got my attention. Moreover, I'm already past that age and gaming for me is more fun anyway. So, no." Yui gave reason to her.

"Jeez, you don't have to said that you're already past that age. It makes me feel like I'm wrong enjoying Mirakurun." Kyouko pouted a bit "Anyway, this is my story." Then she started to retell her dream.

"Long time ago, There was a-" Kyouko was cut off by Yui.

"Oi, you don't need that opening. Are you retelling about a legend or something?"

"Jeez, why are you so picky about that? Do your parents never said to you to not to be picky about something?"

"It's only apply to food and I'm not being picky."

"Whatever, I will continue. There's a girl who lived in a small, peaceful town. Her name was-"

"Oi, just talk normally. I don't understand what you're saying."

"Alright, I get it. Yesterday, I was dreaming about-"

 _Kyouko's dream…._

"Hey, I become Mirakurun again!" Kyouko said excitedly. No matter how much she dreams about being Mirakurun, she never get tired of it.

"Okay, what's Ganbo and Rivalun up to again in my dream?" She looked around, tried to sweep around to see if there's a monster, explosion, scream, or anything that's just not normal.

After around a few minutes of searching, she's got confused.

"Eh, no explosion or something, really?" She asked herself while trying to search her surrounding again.

After another few minutes of searching, she finally saw someone familiar flying on the sky.

"Hey, it's Rivalun! But where's Ganbo?" She asked herself. It's strange because whenever and wherever there's Rivalun, Ganbo must be not too far away from her. But that day, she didn't see any ball shape on the sky.

"Whatever, let's engage her!" She said and then flew to the sky and also call her name.

"Rivalun!" She called her, like every shounen main character call his/her rival.

"There you are, Mirakurun!" Rivalun answer her call, also like every shounen main character's rival.

"What are you up to today, Rivalun?" She asked her again.

"I-I…" She stuttered and then said "H-Help me read this list!"

"Eh?" She's surprised that Rivalun, her rival, asked for her help. With an instinct of a shounen main character, she asked her motive.

"I'm not gonna help you. You already set your traps so you can defeat me, right?" She asked her again.

"Tch, just come here and help me a bit! I don't really understand what Ganbo-sama asking me to do here!" She said desperately.

"Eh, Ganbo asked her to do something without him? What's wrong with him?" Again, she's surprised by the fact that Ganbo asked Rivalun to do something without him. Curious about what's happening, she decided to accept her request and flew to her position.

"What can I help you with?" She asked her.

"H-Here!" Rivalun handed over a piece of paper to her. She read the list and then got even more confused than before.

"Wait, this is…." She read it again and then said "Manga and doujinshi list?"

"I don't know." She said to her "H-He asked me to but those and judging by their names, I thought they were some magic spells. And then, he said to me that they're books for research. So, the first thing that come to my mind was asking you."

"But these are shoujo manga! What's Ganbo up to now? Is he planning to…" She thought for a while before she came to a stupid conclusion.

"Is he planning to turn all of shoujo manga into lewd books?!" She said like a detective find a concrete proof towards a suspect. **(A/N: DAMN SON, THAT'S SOME EVIL PLAN! At least it's not NTR...Wait, please don't let that happen. Please, I beg you, don't turn them into NTR. Really, please not NTR. And I beg you, don't read NTR. It's source of all sins in my life. Just don't.)**

"No way. Ganbo-sama isn't that evil!" she blushed "Just help me! I also don't know what's he up to!" She said honestly to her.

Seeing that she really asked for her help, Kyouko (as Mirakurun) agree to help her.

"Oh well, I will help her. If something happened, I can always smash his head with my Mirakurun Hammer." She though and then she said "Okay, deal!"

"Hm, don't think too high of yourself.I-it's not like that I want your help or something like that." She said while her cheeks blushed and tried to avoid to look at Kyouko.

"UWAH, SHE'S SO CUTE! MAN, TSUNDERE RIVALUN IS THE BEST!" She squealed inside of her mind "Her stuttering that caused by her nervousness, her dishonesty when she asked for help, when she said that she don't actually want to ask for help, her blushing face that tried to hold her smile, and her attempts to glance at me! It's all just too cute!" She thought. From first she started to watch anime, she always though that tsunderes are really interesting. She always like the gap within the 'tsun' and 'dere part of them.

Both of them landed on the ground. Because she didn't make any move, Kyouko decided to take the lead.

"What are waiting for? Let's go!" She said and grabbed her hand. And then, she started running.

 _Present time….._

* * *

"And then….and then…..Wait, why I don't remember anything? I swear there's more.

"You can't even remember your dream?" She finally did a facepalm.

"I don't know, it's just so abnormal. I mean, the dream is strange and it's also strange that I don't remember more of it, even though I usually remember anything about Mirakurun." She also wondered why.

While Kyouko thought about that, something clicked inside Yui's mind.

"Tsundere, huh? I never thought that she has some preferences. Speaking of tsundere, something's telling me that she actually started to like someone..."


End file.
